


Cuddles and Stories

by Hiiragay



Series: Family and life drabbles (Nicercy) [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Comfort, Drools, Family Cuddles, Hugs, M/M, scared, sleepy, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward in which Pen is 5 years old and Nico and Percy got married, and Pen had a nightmare and snuck into his parent’s bed. Percy makes things better while Nico wanted to try and have as much Percy-time as he can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my first one, so please, forgive me

Nico wrapped his husband in a cuddly embrace as Percy’s head rest on his broad chest. It’s been a long time since they were married, 4 years of marriage. Nico’s heartbeat soothes Percy into a comfortable slumber. And Percy had a small smile on his face, as he was hugged by his husband with muscular and strong arms.

 

An unfamiliar movement on the bed had disturbed Nico of his slumber. He cracked one eye a little and saw two large sea-green eyes stared back at him. Nico open both of his eyes to see their son, Pen snuggling up to Percy while staring at Nico, like he was worried that his Papa would disappear any moment. 

 

Nico got up a little bit, and put Pen in his embrace, he whispered softly to Pen, careful to not wake up his beloved, because it’s like 3:04 AM, in the morning. 

 

“Bambino, is something wrong?” he whispered kissing one of Pen’s chubby cheeks. 

 

“I-i had a nightmare..” he said simply, his voice equally as soft as Nico

 

“Want to tell Papa what is it about?” he asks letting Pen snuggle up to his chest

 

“It’s not that big…I’m sure it won’t happen..” he assures his father, squeezing his eyes shut. But, even in the dark, Nico could see the tears stained in his eyes.

 

“Pen, this nightmare if it’s not so big, then why did you snuck into Mama and Papa’s room this early?” he asks, nudging his son softly.

 

Pen just hid his tiny head in Nico’s chest “I-it’s just…you and Mama disappeared, a man behind a white mask took me away as I saw you and Mama disappeared in a cloud of green smoke” He explained as he fisted Nico’s shirt in his tiny hand.

 

Nico’s brown eyes widened and he hugged Pen’s body tightly and kissing his face, and letting go of his beloved’s waist as he kept hugging Pen, as he whispered encouraging words to him. 

 

“No, no, bambino. We won’t ever let a man take you away, Mama and me are strong and we will protect you alright? Even if you are taken away, we will promise to find you and love you, alright? Me and Mama promise to protect you” Nico assures letting the five year old child snuggled up to his neck and sleeps.

 

“This is too early for morning family cuddles, but who’ll argue?” A hoarse and angelic voice sounded from beside Nico. 

 

The son of Hades tilted his head to see Percy sitting up, his body language stated he was tired but his eyes said otherwise. He carefully wrapped his slender and muscular arms around the taller demigod and he snuggled onto his collarbone. 

 

“Pen had a nightmare” Nico whispered as he felt drool on his shoulder. Meaning, Pen is asleep.

 

“About?” Percy asks as he rubbed his baby’s back.

“We disappeared while a guy in a mask took him away” Nico summarised the toddler’s dream. 

 

Percy’s eyes widened, but Nico saw the glint of protectiveness and fury in those sea-green eyes.

 

“No ones going to take my baby away from me” Percy whispered, his voice harsh, demanding, and of course protective. 

 

His son started shuddering but stop, and he rubbed his sleepy eyes and look at Percy “Mama?” he asks, reaching out for him.

 

Percy took him away from the Ghost King, and he kissed his son’s cheek “Yea, baby, I’m here” he assures as his child snuggled up to his neck

 

“Could you please tell me one of your stories?” he asks, titling his head up as he stares at Percy’s eyes. Percy smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair from his son’s face.

 

“How about the one, when me and Auntie Annabeth are stuck in Tartarus? Wanna hear one of the things that happened down there?” he asks Pen, as Nico self-consciously caress the little boy’s hair.

 

Pen nodded and started sucking on his thumb

 

“Aunt Annabeth was being threatened with poison by an evil witch, she was the goddess of grief, she was able to use liquid poison to hurt us, a lot of people wanted to hurt me and Aunt Annabeth. But, I was able to protect her using most of the strength I still had. And she was safe, but she was scared, because not everything should be controlled” Percy said, rewinding the scene again and again, how a familiar tug on his stomach had sent the goddess wailing. “And that experience reminded Aunt Annabeth that..I’ll use every bit of my power to save the ones I love and care for” he turned to Nico, who was slowly dozing off, and whispered “Like how I saved you’re Papa’s” he added before letting Pen sleep on his chest.

 

Nico pulled Percy into a hug and whispered something into his ear and the smaller demigod fell asleep on Nico’s chest, Nico heaved a sigh and a small smile was plastered on his face as he fell asleep with his beloved family again.

 

He’ll never let anything happen to his family.

 

~*The End*~

 


End file.
